GTA: Rapid Fire
by MandeepChanna
Summary: This story is about a man named Bonty and he begin as a small fish in a big pond, and later turns into a shark to take over the cities, he meets couple of friends and enemies on the way... Ch. 8 out please R&R :
1. Hard Times

**First of all I do not own grand theft auto or any of the items in it, Rockstar games does...**

**Rapid Fire**

**Chapter 1: Hard Times**It was a dark night, like no other night Liberty City, the year was 2005, gangs were running around the streets murdering each other it was a real mob fest. The people that really got tortured were the ordinary citizens, they felt the pain the most, hiding in terror, always watch their backs, never going to dirty dark alleyways, scared that they might get mug or even worse get murdered. Liberty needed help.

Bonty a man, who lived in Liberty City, one of those ordinary citizens, he was really cautious, he would always come home before the dreadful nightfall and he would always keep his door locked. Bonty was about six feet tall and he weighed at about two-hundred and ten pounds, average mass for a man who live in this era. He was a brown east Indian man. Bonty was sitting in his room when he heard a noise, he went very slowly and quietly to the window, he peeked out, a guy was getting mugged, Bonty dash to the bedside, "hopefully they didn't see me" Bonty said in a frantic tone of voice. His apartment wasn't luxury, not at all but it was all that he could afford at the moment. Bonty took a shower and went to bed, he at least heard five gun shots that night. The next morning Bonty got a phone call from his brother, his brother was Monty, he lived in San Andreas, he was the leader of a gang called the outsiderz, Monty was older than Bonty, by two years, they didn't really get along but they still kept in touch. "Hey Bonty," " what do you want?" Bonty said calmly, "I told you to come live here with me and the crew," "nobody will cause you any harm, we run things over here," Monty said proudly, "I'm glad that your doing well over there but that's not for me, I feel right at home here, maybe some other time," "don't forget your roots," Monty said and hung up. Bonty put down the phone and put on his black pants and put on his red jacket, then he went out to lunch, at the dinner across the street. He went in to the dinner, the food there wasn't that good, you had to watch out for spit in eggs and other disgusting stuff. Bonty checked his watch, it was 2:30 pm, Bonty had to get to work , he drove a cab for a living, the pay sucked but he still got his rent paid on time. Bonty picked up a passenger, the man looked like he was in a hurry, he had a couple of bags with him, "drive kid, drive," he said, "where to sir," Bonty said "anywhere but away from here, drive fast and I'll pay you triple," he said while taking deep breaths. Bonty put the pedal to the medal and he was out of there faster than the red and yellow flash. "This looks like a good spot, stop here kid," they were in front of Kenji's casino. "Hey kid, driving like that takes some talent, we could se a guy like you , I have a job for you, it pays quite well, if I say, here's my card, by the way my name is Max" The man walked into Kenji's casino. The card was totally black, it had red writing on it, the title read "NCA," it stood for national crime association, he put the card in his pocket.

When he got home that night, he stared at the card, and then threw it in the garbage, that was next to nightstand. That night he had to go get some milk from the corner store, he got the milk , on the way back he had to face one of his worst fears , he had to walk through a dark alleyway. Bonty was walking very quickly and quietly, he heard a noise coming from behind him, a tin can came rolling by him, Bonty started to run, a baseball bat came flying and hit him in the back of the leg, he fell to the floor. Three Triads came and beat the bloody pulp out of him, one of them kicked him in the face twice, they took it all his chain, his money, even his dignity. "Hey guys I think I hear police sirens, let book it," one of the men said. Bonty had one person on his side that night and that was luck, if they didn't hear those sirens and left, Bonty would be in a body bag. Bonty crawled back to his apartment, blood was dripping from his bruised up jaw, when he got in he fell on the bed and dozed off to sleep. The next morning, Bonty got up and checked if his jaw was still bleeding but the blood had stopped, then Bonty cleaned himself up and got ready and went to work.

When he got to work he got into his cab and saw a note on the dashboard, he read it, it wasn't for him, it was for his boss. " Hey Bonty, what in the hell are you doing do I pay you to read, your fired," Bonty walked back to his apartment, in a day his whole world turn upside down, "only thing I can do now is take that job for NCA, that's only if I want to eat." Bonty went to the garbage and got the card, he call the guy, "Hello, I am looking for a job," " who's this," "Is this Max," "yes, who's this" "I'm the guy who drove you in the taxi to Kenji's casino," "oh, meet me at the Callahan bridge, I'll be in the black stallion." Bonty knew that this would be a risky job, he could get caught by LCPD, but he was up to it.


	2. Thief

****

Chapter 2: Thief

Bonty walked up to the Callahan bridge, he glared around for a minute, it was midnight you couldn't see anything. A car pulled up all you could see on it was the headlights and the taillights, it was the black stallion. "Hey kid, good to see you again," Max said, "What's the job, and when do I get my cash," Bonty said desperately "You have to get a briefcase for me from Kenji's Casino, I was there checking the place, I saw the case, it was on the roof, there is three-hundred thousand dollars in the case, I will give you half of it, if you do this for me, I need the other half to pay the Triads, they said that they will gut me unless I get them the cash," Max said. Bonty was walking away, "hey kid I forgot, here take this," Max handed him a Tec-9, this was the first time Bonty ever held a gun, and he liked it.

The next morning Bonty got a call from Max "it's time," Bonty hung up the phone, and called a cab to come pick him up. He arrived at the Casino, he hid the Tec-9 in his jacket, there were two security guards at the door, they looked really buff, Bonty walked in to the Casino. He saw people gambling and drinking at the bar, there was a elevator on the right side, the washrooms were on the left side, there was a man about to take a trolley into the elevator. Bonty grabbed him and rammed him through the washroom door, he knocked the man out and took his clothes. Bonty grabbed the trolley and went into the elevator. The elevator doors opened, Bonty came out with the trolley, "hey, who are you, you don't work here," the security guard said confusingly, "yea, today is my first day, the name is Eddy, Eddy Cage," "ok go through," Bonty went down the hall and took a left, "roof entrance" Bonty read the label on the door. When Bonty got up to the roof he saw a man, the man was watering his garden, the roof was dazzling, there was a pool, wooden deck and the whole nine yards. "Here's your food," Bonty said while pushing the trolley towards the man, the man took his food, Bonty looked around and saw the briefcase, it was on a desk near the edge of the building. "Hi, where's Mr. Kenji, don't you know, he's been dead for six years, we don't really know who did it but we assumed it was the Columbian Cartels, shouldn't you know that, you work here, everybody who works here, know's that," the man said confusingly, the man grabbed a colt 44 out and started shooting, Bonty dived behind a table and pulled out his tec-9, Bonty peeked out of the side of the table, the man was still waiting there for Bonty, "God please give me the strength to put a bullet in this guys ass," Bonty said to himself. Bonty dived out from the side of the table, within a second the other man was laying on the ground dead. "Dam straight," all there was left to do, was to take the case. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL," Bonty yelled, a man wearing a black jacket with green pants grabbed the briefcase and jumped off the side of the roof. "Hey, give me that case," Bonty said as he chased the man. Bonty was now at the parking lot of casino, he looked around, "hey man , stop," Bonty yelled at the top of his lungs, the man drove away. Bonty picked up his cell phone, and dialled Max's number, "Hey Max, I don't have the briefcase, some guy jacked it off me," "what happened," the man who took it had black hair and he was wearing a black leather jacket with green pants," Bonty said, trying to clear things up, "come meet me at the Cochrane dam in Shoreside Vale, I have to tell you something."

Bonty got out of the cab, "I haven't been here before," The man with leather jacket came over to Bonty, "hey it's you," Bonty said about to tackle him, "wait, he with us," Max said getting out of the stallion. "I sent him to help you get the case, I thought you might of got in a bit of trouble, his name is Claude, people call him Fido, he doesn't speak," Max explained, "why," Bonty said with confusion, "he doesn't have a tongue," Max said, and Fido was just standing on the side looking at Bonty. "I promised that I would give you half but I don't think so," Max said while Fido was holding a gun to Bonty's head, "give me the tec-9 I gave you," Bonty put it on the floor and kicked it over to Max. Max got into the car with Fido, they drove off. "DAMN, I should of knew," Bonty had gotten screwed over.


	3. Lost Riches

****

Chapter 3: Lost Riches

Bonty had nothing now, no job, barely any money left,

"what am I going to do, maybe I can go back to San Andreas for a while, just recollect myself," Bonty said to himself.

The next morning, the first thing he did was pack his stuff and tell his landowner that he was moving out. Bonty got out of his apartment,

"taxi, hey taxi stop," Bonty yelled,

the taxi stop and pulled back. Bonty got in,

"to the Francis International Airport please,"

it took about twenty minutes to get to the airport, Bonty got out of the taxi and walked into the airport, he saw the ticket seller,

"I'd like one ticket to San Andreas," Bonty said

"I'm sorry but we're all sold out at the moment, but you can buy a ticket to Vice City, from there you can switch planes, it will be a lot cheaper as well" the lady said

"I guess that could work," Bonty said, feeling kind of disappointed

Bonty went through the terminal and off to Vice City. Bonty was on the plane, he was sitting beside a man named Ken Rosenberg, Bonty didn't say anything to nor look at him, Bonty knew it was Ken Rosenberg, had read about him in a magazine. Bonty was surprised that he was sitting in coach and not in first class, maybe he wanted to keep a low profile,

"hey kid, can you grab me a drink from the next trolley the comes by," Ken said,

"sure," Bonty said while hand him the drink,

"by the way, what's your name,"

"Bonty, I'm from San Andreas, I heard of you, read a article of you once in a magazine," Bonty said,

"I work with Tommy Vercetti, I'm sure you've heard of him, any way's, anyway what do you do for a living," Ken curiously asked,

"I'm not really doing anything right now but I was working for a man named Max, the bastard screwed me over, and now I'm going to get that prick," Bonty said filled with anger.

Ken Rosenberg looked at Bonty for a second and said,

"maybe, I can do something for you, do you want to meet Tommy, he can probably give you same pointers in how to put a couple of bullets in there ass's,"

"I was suppose to catch another plane to San Andreas, but I guess I can come and meet him."

They talked for at leased three, then the airplane stopped, and they got out,

"I haven't been here before, looks like a nutty place to live," Bonty said

"It is, there is no other place I would rather want to be, come on, the stretch is here,"

They out of the Escobar International Airport and of to the Vercetti estate in Starfish Island.


	4. The Master of Disaster

****

Chapter 4: The Master of Disaster

Bonty arrived at the Vercetti estate in Starfish Island, Ken Rosenberg got out of the stretch first, he slammed the car door shut, like he owned it. Bonty followed him in to the mansion,

"hey Tommy, how are you doing," Ken Rosenberg said with excitement.

"hey Ken, good to see you, last time I saw you, you were leaving Vice City to go to San Andreas, anyway who's your friend," Tommy said,

"this is Bonty, I met him in the airplane, he has a problem with a couple of goons and I think you give some pointers," Ken explained

"I was on a mission for a man named Max and his little henchman Fido, damn that snake with no tongue," Bonty explained.

"yea, I can help, I've heard about this Fido, he took out the Leon family and he took over Liberty City, hmm... what year was that?... oh yea, back in 1999 but it still wasn't better than my take over of Vice City back in the 80's, the good old days, you can stay in one my rooms tonight and I will help you out tomorrow."

The next morning, Bonty got up at about 10:00 A.M. this was the first time in a long time that he actually got some good sleep, he didn't hear any gun shots, people screaming, this was a pretty peaceful city. Bonty like it here. Bonty he went to Tommy's office to see how Tommy can help,

"hey Mr. Vercetti, should we get down to business,"

"yea, I did some research last night on this guy Max, he used to be a major gang leader but he just started to fade away in the early 90's, I called one of my guys to try to get a link on this guy, we found out that he is hiding out somewhere in San Andreas, I would help you get him but I'm past my prime, I can't move like I used to." Tommy said.

Bonty looked at Tommy, he couldn't believe that one man caused so much terror to one nation, Bonty turned around and walked to the door,

"hey Bonty can you do me a favour before you leave, I need you to go to the airport to pick up one of my good friends, Kent Paul, he's arriving from San Andreas, I wouldn't of asked you but I can't get a hold of one my goons,"

"I'll be back," Bonty said.

Bonty went outside, he looked around at the sky it was a nice sunny,

"we don't get many of these in Liberty,"

Bonty got into the white infernus that was parked in front of the garage, he pulled out of the drive, he drove around, he didn't directly go to the airport, he wanted to check the city out, it was as big as San Andreas, but it was cleaner, he got to the airport a guy was standing there on the sidewalk, he had black shades on and a sager in his mouth, he seemed pretty relaxed, he was wearing a grey suite, he looked really professional, he had a briefcase in his right hand,

"hi, are you Kent Paul,"

"who wants to know," he said,

"Tommy sent me to pick you up," Bonty explained to Kent

"then what are we waiting for," Kent Paul said while he was getting into the infernus.

Bonty drove him back to the mansion,

"hey when did you start working with Tommy,"

"I don't, I'm just is guest, have you ever heard of man named Max, he's a criminal, he was up in San Andreas," Bonty asked

"yea, I did some business with him, he was staying in San Andreas at Rockshore West in a house in Las Ventura's."

"Thanks for the help, say goodbye to Tommy for me," Bonty said as they pulled up to the mansion.

Bonty went to the Escobar International Airport, it was really late, Bonty got himself a plane ticket to San Andreas, he left through the terminal.


	5. Home, Sweet Home

****

Chapter 5: Home, Sweet Home

Bonty got of the Airplane, the flight to San Andreas took about three hours, Bonty's brother lived in San Fierro, it looked just like it was when he left this place, eight years ago. The streets still were dirty the town, everything looked the same.

Bonty got out of the Easter Bay Airport, Bonty went to the nearest payphone to call his brother, the payphone was across the street, Bonty got into the booth, he dialled the number,

"Hello," Monty said,

"I'm at the Easter Bay Airport, come pick me," Bonty told him,

"I'll be there in a bit, I will be in the red Jester," Monty said,

Monty there in about twenty minutes, Bonty got into the red jester,

"hey, why did you finally decide to listen to my opinion," Monty said,

"hey don't flatter yourself," Bonty said,

They entered east Los Santos, Monty had a house there, it was all his gang territory, the outsiders were enemies with the Grove gang, they have had gang wars for years. They pulled up the driveway there was a black freeway parked in the driveway, they went inside, the house seemed pretty empty,

"no one's, going to mess with us here, I got gang all over the place in this hood,"

That was good to know. It was about eleven o'clock at night, this was just like Liberty City, driveby gun shooting, only thing that was different was that, San Andreas had more of it because it was four times the size of Liberty.

The phone rang, Monty picked it up, it was his cousin Movy, Movy lived in San Fierro, he owned a car tuning shop, he knew everything about cars.

"hey Monty, your car finished, just come and pick it when ever," Movy said,

"I'll come down tomorrow, by the way Bonty's back in town," Monty explained,

"bring him along."

The next morning Bonty got up at about ten o'clock, they left the house at one o'clock,

they got into the Jester sports car, they had to go to Doherty, that's where Movy's shop was,

"we're almost there, by the way why did you come down here," Monty asked,

"it's along story, a man named Max some crook, and a guy named Fido, they screwed me over back in Liberty City, I heard that there now staying in San Andreas," Bonty said,

"I can help you, I got the crew, we can go and mess them up right now," Monty said,

"no.. no.. no..., I'm going to do this on my own, it's my business, and I'm going to get those bastards."

They pulled up to the shop,

'hey look it's Movy." Monty said while pulling into shop.


	6. Old Times

****

Chapter 6: Old Times

They got out of the Jester, they haven't seen each other in about seven years, when they were kids they would play basketball all the time,

"hey Bonty, how everything," Movy said with delight,

"good, It's been a long time, how you been," Bonty said,

"good, I opened up this, everything is running smooth."

Monty stood on the side, just waiting to get his chance to talk,

"so Mov, where my car at," Monty said impatiently,

"it's inside, here follow me,"

They walked to door and went inside,

"hey, this shop seems pretty old," Bonty said,

"yea, about ten years ago, it was a transfender but they went out of business. I'm trying to save my money, I want to buy that Wang car showroom next door," Movy said.

They walked up to Monty's car, it was a dark blue buccaneer, dropped to the floor with cutters for rims, the car was pretty fly,"

"damn that thing is sick," Bonty said,

"obviously, if your going to get a job done from me," Movy said proudly,"

Monty got into the lowrider,

"I'll meet you at home, bring the jester," Monty said while pulling out of the garage,

"I'll be there in a bit," Bonty replied,

Monty revved the car and sped away. Bonty turned to Movy,

"I won't be in town for long, I need you to something for me," Bonty said,

"anything man, we're blood," Movy said,

"I need you to make me a bullet proof car, with nos in it and a bunch of other stuff, I'll bring you the car, came with me I need you to drive back the jester."

Bonty and Movy walked out of the shop and got into the jester, Bonty was driving, they drove to Garcia, it was near Doherty,

"hey look there, that's what I want," Bonty said,

there was a super GT coupe parked in front of Cobra Martial Arts gym,

"can you fix that up," Bonty asked curiously,

"of course, I can make that the bomb," Movy said with excitement,

"here, take this car back to the shop, I'll bring the other one," Bonty said,

Bonty got out of the car. Movy drove back to the shop, Bonty waited a minute then walked over to the car,

"hey, I'm never coming to damn gym again, I can kick any of your asses in there," the man said while being thrown out of the gym, laying on his behind.

Bonty ducked behind the car, thinking that this man could be the owner of this car, Bonty got up and walked over to the guy,

"hey what's wrong, chump" Bonty said while laughing,

"hey, what did you say, I'm going to kick your ass," the man said,

the man got up,

"you and me at the back alley right now, I'm teach you a lesson punk," the man with anger,

"fine, but if you beat me I will give you 20,000, and if I you hand over the slips to your ride," Bonty said,

"bring it."

They walked to the back alley, Bonty took off his red jacket, the man was pretty taught, the man ran at him, picked Bonty up in a fireman's carry, and threw him to the ground, the man choked him, Bonty knead him in the gut, the man barely felt anything, Bonty bit his hand, the man lost his grip, giving Bonty a chance to get up, the man shook his hand, and then ran at Bonty, Bonty dodge him, the man ran into the side of the dumpster, Bonty kicked his head against the dumpster until it bled, the man fell on the ground, he looked unconscious,

"dam straight, bitch" Bonty said searching the man for the keys.

Bonty got the keys he ran over to the car, and got in the car and headed back to the shop.


	7. Planning

****

Chapter 7: Planning

Bonty arrived back at the shop, the jester was there, Bonty pulled the super GT into the garage. Movy was there,

"what happened to you, you look like a mess," Movy said

Bonty was bleeding from the lip, and he had a soon to be a black eye,

"I just took care of some business, I got the car," Bonty said,

"this is going to take me awhile to fix up, I've never done a bullet proof car before. Come and pick it up in five days," Movy said.

Bonty left the shop and got into the car, the phone rang, It was Monty,

"hey are you on the way back, by the way what did you have to tell Movy," Monty said,

"nothing, I'm on my way," Bonty replied.

Bonty got back to his brothers house, it was pretty late, Bonty was planning to leave soon, once his car was finished, he wanted to put a end to his unfinished business with Max.

****

A week later

Bonty was still waiting for the car to be completely done, once the car was done it was time for Max to, Bonty didn't care about the money anymore it was all about Max and that bastard dog of his. The phone rang it was Movy, the car was ready,

"yea, the car is ready you can come and pick it up," Movy said,

"I'll come right away, yo man... thanks" Bonty said.

Monty was sitting near Bonty, not knowing what was going on,

"I have to go pick something up," Bonty said,

"what," Monty said desperately to find an answer,

"something, and by the way this is the last time your going to see me, I'm leaving but first I have to take care of some business," Bonty walked out the door.

He pulled out a cell phone, and called a cab, the cab came after five minutes.

He approached the shop, Movy was standing there impatiently, waiting for the un revealing.

"Bonty this car is the sick you've got to check it out," Movy said with pleasure,

Bonty walked inside the shop he saw the car it was sweet, it was red, bullet proof, and simply untouchable. He walked around the car, glaring at it.

"Movy what do I owe you," Bonty asked,

"nothing," Movy said,

"don't say nothing, I'll pay you for this, don't worry you'll get the money." Bonty said.

Bonty walked out of the shop,

"Max, I'm coming," Bonty said to him with anger.


	8. Heat Of The Moment

**Chapter 8: Heat Of The Moment**

Bonty had come up with a plan to take him out, Bonty didn't want to snipe him out because it wouldn't be that easy. Max probably has body gaurds now, since he has all that money that was stolen from Bonty back in Liberty City. So if Bonty was going to get even with Max, it would be face to face and gun to gun.

Bonty was in his super gt burning it through the highway towards east, where Max was settled in. Only thing he could think about was how he would feel once it was all over, but he would have to figure it out the hard way! Bonty had pulled to a street two blocks before Max's place, he had to wait until it turned dark so he wouldn't be detected as easy as he would in the daylight. It was about half past ten, Bonty slowly drove the car, closer to Max's estate. Bonty parked two houses down so he could have a easy getaway. He been prepared with weapons, he had a couple on him. Bonty crept over to the side of the house, he looked inside it was very quiet, seemed like nobody was there. Bonty checked at the back of the house, there was a lot of digged wholes in the ground, it could of been from the pot that they smuggle. Bonty was now think if they were upstairs. Bonty went back to the window at the side of the house, Bonty snaped the wood on the side, opened the window and climbed in. He looked around, a record player was playing a song, sounded classical, Bonty was in the family room, there was a big screen TV at the left corner of the room, Bonty walked past the leather couches, in to the hall way, there was expensive painting on the wall, there was stair leading up, to the second floor. He started up the stairs he heard screaming coming from upstairs, he walked a bit quicker, he was in front of the door where the loud noise was coming from, he kicked the door in, and pointed the gun. There was nobody there, there was a cd player playing the sound, he checked the closet it was empty, it looked like somebody had clean this place. This wasn't a big room a flat screen tv was hung on the wall, there was a window at the other side of the room, he walked over to it. Bonty looked out wondering where Max could of gone,

"Turn around very slowly, put your hands in the air," a man said,

It was Max, he wasn't there but he was on the TV,

"Where are you, I'm going to gut you, you..." Max cut him off,

"Listen I run the show now, there's a bomb in this house and I can put it off with a press of a botton, so listen up, I knew you were coming for along time ago, I was never in that house, that was all made up, Tommy Vercetti is one of my oldest friends and I told him to tell you what he did, I can tell you where really because I'm sure you aren't going to be leaving this house alive. Right now, I'm in Vice City with Tommy, we can't stop laughing over your wild goose chase sooo, goodbye!" Max said then pressing the button... Bonty tried to run down and out of the house he couldn't even take one step before the house exploded.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


End file.
